magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
X360 Issue 2
This magazine was priced at £3.99 and released in October 2005. This issue came with a free DVD and a "Rare: The Ultimate Story" book. This issue featured a choice of 3 different covers. Network New games and famous names - 3 pages (24-26) :Microsoft makes it an Amster-damn good time to own an Xbox 360... Friends Reunited; First ever Halo 3 shot?; WETA is better - 1 page (27) The Hot Seat: Michel Cassius, Microsoft Europe; Test Drive Unlimited - 2 pages (28-29) Boxing Clever: Moore for your money as special-edition games introduced; Rumour Revelation: Halo 3 - 1 page (30) Football Manager 2006 Q&A; Multiformat news - 1 page (31) Xbox 360 heading for Oblivion; Mechs and the city: From Software develops games for X360 - 2 pages (32-33) In the Spin: NBA Live 06 - 1⅓ pages (34-35) New studio in the driving seat - 2 pages (36-37) :The big blue makes a Bizarre relationship Iain Lee: Scratch the Surface - 1 page (38) John Tynes: Face Value - 1 page (40) Previews Call of Duty 2 - Jon Denton - 6 pages (60-65) FIFA 06: Road to FIFA World Cup - Ian Dean - 2 pages (66-67) Kameo: Elements of Power - Jay Filmer - 6 pages (68-73) Saints Row - 2 pages (74-75) Dead Rising - Ian Dean - 2 pages (76-77) Peter Jackson's King Kong - Will Johnston - 6 pages (78-83) Madden NFL 06 - Ian Dean - 2 pages (84-85) The Outfit - Keith Hennessey - 2 pages (86-87) Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter - Kieron Gillen - 6 pages (88-93) Tiger Woods PGA Tour 06 - Ian Dean - 2 pages (94-95) Round-Up - 2 pages (96-97) :Tony Hawk's American Wasteland, Amped 3, Monster Madness: Battle for Suburbia, Possession, Grand Raid Offroad Features Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Meet the Team - 1 page (6) X05: Every launch game played - 12 pages (8-19) *Need for Speed:Most Wanted - 4 pages (10-13) *Quake 4, Saint's Row, NBA 2K6, Condemned: Criminal Origins - 2 pages (14-15) *Perfect Dark Zero - 1 page (16) *The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Top Spin 2, Gears of War - 1 page (17) *Project Gotham Racing 3, NBA Live 06, Football Manager 2006, Gun - 2 pages (18-19) Postal - 2 pages (22-23) Tokyo Gameshow 2006 - 6 pages (42-47) *Dead or Alive 4, Enchanted Arms, Far East of Eden Ziria, Rumble Roses XX - 2 pages (42-43) *Ninety-Nine Nights - 1½ pages (44-45) *Dynasty Warriors 5 Empires, World Airforce, Wrestle Kingdom - ½ page (45) *Ridge Racer 6 - 1 page (46) *Chromehounds, Every Party, We Love Football, Tokyo Extreme Racer - 1 page (47) Horizon - 4 pages (48-51) *MotoGP '06 - 1 page (48) *Crackdown, NHL 2K6, Elveon, The Darkness - 1 page (49) *Release List - 1 page (50) *Forward Planner - 1 page (51) Hardware Test: Xbox 360 Unspun - 4 pages (54-57) :Okay, so the Xbox 360 is new. It can play your music as well as your movies. But when it comes to the crunch, ho powerful is it for gaming? Jay Filmer explores the specs and breaks down the tech waffle to discover just how good this new machine really is. :Includes interview with Chris Satchell, Microsoft General Manager. The Definition of Next Generation - 6 pages (100-105) :With Microsoft pushing the HD Era as the next revolution in gaming, Gareth Williams takes a closer look at what makes the future look so bright. Ten of the Best: Sinister Dead or Alive forum comments - 2 pages (106-107) Get a Life - 6 pages (116-121) :It's a little-known genre on console, but to many PC gamers the adventures it spawns are literally a way of life. Now they're coming to X360 to take over yours. Jay Filmer explains the highs and lows and lesser-known dangers of MMORPGS. On the DVD - 3 pages (129-131) Community Changing Rooms - 1 page (110) :Dead or Alive 4 calls in the decorators Come in number 32 - (111) :Perfect Dark Zero plays it safe for Xbox 360's launch Expanding your fantasies - (111) :Final Fantasy XI add-on already in works Design for Live: Creating the perfect Far Cry Instincts map - (112) Keep it in the Clan: PMS Clan - 1 page (113) Movie and Book reviews - Ian Dean, Keith Hennessey, Ryan King - 2 pages (124-125) Free Gift X360 Issue 2 Free Gift.jpg|Rare: The Ultimate Story - (148 pages) Adverts XBM Issue 51 - 1 page (39) Games™ Issue 37 - 1 page (58) The Game Mag - 1 page (99) Other Credits Deputy Editor :Jay Filmer News Editor :Keith Hennessey Community Editor :Ryan King Senior Sub Editor :Karen Rutherford Art Editor :Andy Downes Group Senior Editor :Steve Bradley Group Art Editor :Paul Ridley Consultant Editor :Matt Bielby Contributors :Kieron Gillen, Andy Hartup, Iain Lee, John Tynes, Will Johnston, Ian Collen Issue Index